Funds are requested to support the longest-running dedicated phage meeting in the world. The biennial 21st Evergreen International Phage Biology Meeting is to be held August 2-7, 2015 in Olympia, WA at The Evergreen State College. These meetings are designed to bring together a diverse group of biotechnologists and basic research scientists who are engaged in the science of applying bacteriophage (phage) biology to current needs in human and animal health, food safety, environmental sciences, and biotechnology. Attendance is also anticipated by funding agency personnel, regulators, and journalists. The funding will be utilized to facilitate the attendance and participation of junior and under-represented scientists, especially women, underrepresented minorities, young investigators, postdoctoral scientists, graduate students, and scientists from developing countries. It is a tradition of the Evergreen meetings to bring new and upcoming scientists into the meeting organization and into Session Chair positions, in order for them to gain meeting organization experience and to better connect with the broad family of phage biologists and implementers of the latest biotechnology. This effort also helps bridge the gap in the current shortage of US schools that offer advanced training in basic phage biology and phage applications, and has led to many key job and educational placements. The Evergreen Meeting mission favors the young scientist through a very inexpensive venue (with board and the option for accommodation in dorm rooms being covered in the low registration fee) and by involving undergraduates and other participating students in the day to day operation of the meeting. Thus, this meeting brings together junior phage scientists with biotech entrepreneurs and leaders of established academic labs. It is a wonderful environment for networking and partnering. The shared meals and quarters on campus, having the posters up throughout the meeting, and the collaborative nature of the phage community through the years, with a high value placed on mentoring, all contribute to bringing junior scientists and others just entering the field together with long-time experience phage people to discuss the latest exciting advances and encourage and support their long-term further involvement in the field